Kiwi
by aston de saint-exupery
Summary: In which Satsuki puts up with a sudden craving for kiwis, as her favourite eighteen-year old sun-kissed boy refuses to abandon cause. one-shot, fem!sasuke


It felt as if the white lighting would never cease to highlight his accentuated features; the way his smirk would make his cheekbones stand out, or how his sharp jawline gave her a new meaning to _craving_ altogether. However, right now was not the case. His eyes, blue and deep as the ocean and brighter than a blue sky on a hot summer after-noon were stuck on something she rarely ever fathomed to stare at, let alone stomach it.

"Will you quit kicking me over the table, Satsuki? They're lovely!"

Oh, how she relished into his melodic voice. The deeper his tone went, the more she could feel herself getting sucked in; so was the pleasure of one Satsuki Uchiha. A young adult, in her late tens dressed in a light-blue oxford shirt and dashing cotton trousers, slightly cuffed at the ends of the hem; paired with black flip-flops. Quite the preposterous attire, she indulges herself. What an extravagant way of showing her fashionable side. She sulks in slight huffs, as Naruto breaks forth and grabs a handful of kiwis.

"Satsuki, would you mind picking up a plastic bag for me? The dispenser is right behind you."

Twice now her name had rolled off his tongue like honey. She couldn't refuse him. However, that didn't mean that the raven-haired girl couldn't give him hell, no matter how sweet her whiskered light might be.

Rejection could be heard in Satsuki's growl. "I- Satsuki, don't be like that."

There he went again. Again with the _Satsuki_. "No."

"Mesu!"

That did it. Her hands quickly undone a plastic bag, her eyes stuck on his. Confusion and amusement could be seen on the blonde's face. "Was it that hard Sats-"

Satsuki lounged forward as a panther would, growling as she wrapped a poor plastic bag over an unknowingly and unassuming blond. "Don't call me that, idiot."

With a small humph, she victoriously marched over the vegetables stand, picking a few ripe, red tomatoes, plump and full of life. In a random spur of attention, she gracefully avoided two unbelievably toned, tanned hands interlocking around her neck. "Get off of me, bastard!"

"So cold, Satsuki- _chan_!" She couldn't avoid his voice or scent, however. Stumbling, as he managed to grab her by the waist, they — Satsuki nearly dove head-first into the poor, stacked stand of tomatoes. However, they regained their footing. Fuming, Satsuki couldn't turn around and hope to resist the urge of slapping the living hell out of the obnoxious blonde. She growled in annoyance and left, instead.

"Where're you going, mesu?" A slight frown, a thin line of disapproval could be seen over Naruto's features. She didn't know that, Satsuki never bothered turning around.

"Where foxes don't stumble; where hawks prowl over their prey in peace."

Perhaps, she might have been too harsh on him? Surely, a couple of fruits wouldn't do too much harm. There'd been a slight misstep in her walking, a thumping of her heart that did nothing but confuse her even more-so. She felt the need to apologize, not oblivious to the fact that her blonde was unhurt by her burst-out. Still, Satsuki felt like an apology was more than appropiate. However, it would be done in her own way.

Sighing, a hand ran amok his blonde hair. No rest for the wicked, huh? As he was about to comply with 'holier-than-thou' and follow her around the convenience store, a pair of big, onyx eyes unexpectedly faced the blonde; a small smile on Satsuki's red lips confusing him even more so. "Pack both kiwis and tomatoes, I'll meet you at the cashier."

Satsuki would never get over how her blonde could light up so easily, despite the challenges she daily indulged him in.

What a lovely boy.

Minutes later, Naruto spotted black. She carried about four packages of instant ramen. He grinned.

What a lovely girl.

Heading back to their shared apartment was quite the uneventful trip. Her sun almost tripped over a stray rock on the pavement, nearly dropping their food. "Careful, idiot."

He managed to recover rather fast, as the blonde flashed her a smile that silenced every thought of belittling him again, away.

Her tongue clicked in annoyance, knowing he won this playful spat. "Come on, it's getting late and I'm hungry."

Laughing, his hand found her thin waist. He kissed the top of her head and it nearly made the raven haired girl melt. "Idiot."

"Mesu."

Once they reached their apartment, Satsuki dived straight into the shower, uncaring for Naruto's own wishes. She expressly ordered him to store the bag of tomatoes into the fridge and chop the handful of kiwis they bought. Strangely, she now had a craving for those hairy things, too.

Ah well.

Imagine the annoyance Satsuki felt several minutes later when she found him sucking on his index finger, a couple of kiwis barely chopped and as edible as they could be, coupled with a small patch of blood lying beneath them. "Naruto…"

The blonde let out a small laugh, accompanied with an apologetic smile. She really couldn't stay mad at him. It was damn near impossible. Luckily, his white tee-shirt hadn't been stained with blood. Satsuki would give him hell for being so inadequate.

"Here, let me patch it up for you." Kissing his wound, she then applied a bandage over his finger and smiled at him.

"You know, would it be hard to be more careful?" Guiltily, he looks the other way. "No, look at me." Her hand finds his chin and she brings him even closer to her face.

"I'm sorry, Satsuki. I just kind of got carried away."

She laughed. "How in the world is that even possible? You were chopping a bunch of fruits , for fuck's sake!"

He pushed her slightly backwards with his hand. "I don't know! I just wanna eat them already, they're so tasty!"

She sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll do it for you, dumbass." Kissing his forehead, she quickly chops the remaining kiwis. "Here, open your mouth."

"Really, Satsuki-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"You're the best!"

"Shut up, idiot."

"Mesu!"

* * *

Am I doing this right? Trying to get back into fan-fiction. Presumably, first of the many one-shots to come—


End file.
